souofandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Items
Please note: This page is heavily under construction and will be updated. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. Bhandara * India * Main Page: A series of small shrines found in India. It's debated in Western circles as improper translations are a bit of a problem, but more often than not in Western Publications they are noted as being constructed as homes for a series of vampire like beings to dwell and obligations filed at to placate them. The hope being that this will be enough to keep the vampire spirits out of the home and away from the family. Coffins * Global * Main Page: Well, yeah. In folklore though, the coffin is often discarded the moment 'gestation' is over and the vampire is able to buy a normal house. Darkness * Europe * Main Page: Weather Associated with the Nightmare and Old Hags. It's held as the traditional time of evil, though not always the time of the vampire. There are plenty of Folk Tales where the vampires could happily walk about in the day. Green Ointment * Eastern Visayas, Philippines * Main Page: Aswang na Lipad The Green Ointment of Aswang na Lipad. Said that only an Aswang can make it and the best come from Aswang na Lipad. Obviously it is green in color and it grants the wearer the ability to fly. You must cover certain parts of the body. Too much and you wont be able to land. The swimming is described in the folk tales as being akin to swimming in the air much like doing the backstroke. Moonlight * England and the UK, parts of Europe * Main Page: Weather The vampire does not need moonlight to see, but it does have an affect on them. It heals their wounds and enhances their general strength. This basic idea was seized on in Victorian Fiction and for a while vampires were more associated with moonlight than werewolves were. Rain * Romanian Lore, Eastern Europe * Main Page: Weather In some accounts, when a Living Vampire takes a bath or shower it's tail will get wet and this causes it to rain in the are. There are an odd couple accounts were Captains of the Guard said to the men in their charge "Look, we know one of you is a vampire and we need rain. So no questions asked, but every one of you in the bath house now." However in Eastern Europe and parts of Russia, vampires can fully control the weather and summon thunderstorms and rain at will. Floods were once attributed to an angry vampire. Pithoi * Ancient Greece * Main Page: A large stone jar about the size of a barrel and up. They had a thousand uses from shipping and storage to decoration and everything you can think of. Occasionally, they were used as a cheap coffin. An interesting note is that the original translation of the Pandora story name a Pithoi, not a box, as having contained all of the world's evil. It is possible that you could make a case for Pithoi being the mythical home of vampires. Sejda * Lapp Folklore * Main Page: A polished stone that is said to hold great power. They are often used as Talismans by common people, good witches and evil sorcerers. When a Sejda is corrupted, or used by an Evil Magician they can enhance the spiritual evil and power of death spells. Witches Ointment * Europe * Main Page: Borrowed or left over from the Witch Hysteria, it was not originally connected to vampires. Here and there, though, you'll find write ups that suppose that maybe there is some connection or cross tale action going on. Particularly in write ups that favor the hallucinogenic idea. The Witches Ointment, they suggest, might also be responsible for sightings of the Old Hag, a handful of Vampires and Ghosts.